Marxism
Origin Founded by Grand Wizard bladeboy24 after abandoning the Goddess of Love, Mattie, Vegan Marx (and by extension, Marxism) came to be after the first altar to Marx was built on the Isle of Bluevenue at the onset of the First Imperial War. Seeing as Marx is the God of War, it was fitting that he should come into being at the beginnings of the first war of the server. Likeness Vegan Marx is represented physically as Vladimir Lenin wearing a black ushanka and black wizardry robes, lending the title of 'Wizard' to his followers. When worshiping at an altar, Marx blesses the worshiper with cooked fish, suggesting that he is at most a pescatarian. He frequently demands sacrifices of wheat, feathers, and books. Holy Text Over the realm, a spectre lingers; the spectre of Marxism! This liberating force haunts every corner, from the open temple of Mirai to the avenues of the Imperial City to the forests of East Berlin, all originating from the home of the holy order, the Isle of Bluevenue. On this sacred speck of dust in the unending waves, the Vegan Marx rose from the depths with his praxis and theory, and enlightened the Grand Wizard, to spread the word amongst the proles. The Vegan Marx is a creature of the ocean, who feeds on its bounty, but is a godly being of fire and wrath, composed of the hottest parts of the Netherrealm, and burns brighter and with a greater will and worship than that of even the Sun. In this balance, he is beautiful, and wise. His wisdom commands; “War is a sacred thing, not to be wasted. All wars are holy and in my name, and you must never abuse my name. My wizards are a coven, united in brotherhood. My wizards are led by the Grand Wizard, my chosen prophet. My magic and blessings are gifts deserving praise and respect. To burn other than a sacrifice is an affront.” His wisdoms are his commands to his coven, but to those unreceiving of his word, he gives caution; “Thou art cursed before the blessed, regardless of thou’s purity towards each other, and thou art reactionaries amongst the revolutionaries, regardless of thou’s sympathies. No war not blessed in my name is of value, and all bloodshed and loss is waste. I pity the souls who wander eternally, burning in my fires, rather than soothed in my waves. Heed my Conclave and bow before my Elegies, and fear my Coven, for any assembly of my wizards is innumerably greater than he who ignores my words, and he who ignores my holy crusade shall most certainly die by it. “The fires of the revolution are stoked in my infernal wake, and my presence inspires fear in tyrants. My wizards will liberate you, or you will die with tyranny. The chains that bind you are broken by mighty waves and forged into great statues honoring me. There is a world to win, and a world to be burned to get there.”